justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
A Terrible Reaction
‎A Terrible Reaction is the third/fourth storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction Tom Sheldon calls Rico right after Vis Electra is destroyed and tells him that the town of Costa Del Porto is about to be attacked. Rico and Mario will rush over there. Mission briefing from the map: Rico has earned the people's love and Di Ravello's anger. The dictator strikes out at the town of Costa Del Porto, determined to make an example of its people. Rico and Mario rush to stave off Di Ravello's slaughter. Walkthrough Di Ravello is pissed off at the loss of Vis Electra and states his plan for a counter-attack whilst forcing a commander (presumably from Vis Electra) to shoot himself in the head. The plan is to set fire to the town of Costa Del Porto to lure Rico out and to kill Mario. The town is surrounded by the Medici Military, ready to ambush any rebels. Once at the town, Rico has to fight the military for a while, including destroying three CS Odjurs and rescuing Mario from the police station of said town. After Rico saves Mario, a rebel driving a Stria Facocero comes, but is stuck outside the closed gate behind Rico. Use a tether to open the gate and once Mario gets in, a military Urga Postolka appears. Shoot it down or hijack it, it doesn't matter. However, the driver will still leave and drive to Cirilla, with you covering them the entire way. After they leave the police station, not far along another Postolka appears as well as a Weimaraner W3. Destroy those. Later, they get to a bridge near a military base, and Mario tells you to destroy it to prevent the pursuers from getting across. Failure to do so doesn't make a big difference at this point, but a Urga Bkolos 2100, CS Baltdjur, Urga Postolka, and some Urga Szturm 63As will appear inside Cirilla and make the trip more difficult. Later outside of Cirilla Mario leaves in a blue Eubus Eagle. Trivia *This is the earliest mission that was known to exist in JC3. It was featured in multiple pre-release videos. *Despite the town being seemingly razed to the ground by Di Ravello, the only lasting change to Costa Del Porto after the mission is an armored vehicle wreck after this mission. *Although the rebel driver asks "Is this it?", implying only Mario and Rico are left, it is possible for some rebels to be alive near Mario is. *An unofficial name for this mission could be the Battle of Costa Del Porto. *Di Ravello did not decide to burn this town as a result of a spontaneous random decision. As revealed in his collectible audio diary, he had been planning on doing it for a long time and he expected the people to rejoice as a result. *It is possible, albeit very difficult, to hijack a CS7 Thunderhawk attacking the town. It can then be used to attack the tanks if you are skilled enough. Just don't fly too far out otherwise "you abandoned the rebels". *The drivers of the 3 CS Odjurs that need to be destroyed are regular soldiers instead of the drivers that are normally seen when Hijacking an armored vehicle. *One of the CS Odjurs can be seen turning on the spot in the cutscene which is impossible with tires. *The U41 Ptakojester that appears cannot be shot down. If you shoot at it, the bullets (or rockets) will go through the plane. **This is very odd, as in the "Burn it" trailer, Rico is seen firing a UVK-13 into it and blowing it up. **It is also odd that while you can't shoot it down, you can still grapple to it. *When you are almost to the bridge, if you are observant enough, you might notice Costa Di Ravello is also being attacked by CS7 Thunderhawks. **It's unknown why this is, but it might have something to do with liberating the town ahead of time before the mission. **In any case, a Medici Military sniper still spawns at said town's police station. *It doesn't matter if you liberated the town ahead of time. The military will still attack the town regardless of owner. *Apparently, it is possible to do this mission before Mario's Rebel Drops. Gallery A terrible reaction (map brief).png|Starting location and briefing. Military CS Odjur during A Terrible Reaction.jpg|One of the CS Odjurs assaulting the town. JC3 blowing up a cargo plane ('burn it' trailer).png|Rico blowing up a U41 Ptakojester with a UVK-13 in a trailer. This is impossible to replicate in the mission itself, as the rockets would actually go through the plane. A Terrible Reaction (Eubus Eagle).png|Mario escaping in an Eubus Eagle. Videos The "Burn it!" trailer features this mission. As seen in the official "On A Mission" video that features the whole mission, but doesn't name it: It is also briefly featured in the PAX video. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions